Final Shadow Game
by GoldenSunSheba
Summary: YGOGX fic, Judai gets involed with a powerful Shadow game and loses a close friend, will he ever be able to save his best friend from the shadows?
1. Chapter one

GSS: I'm writing an YGO GX fic…idea popped into my head…must write down before it becomes an episode Shot

Sheaira: On with the fix!

Final Shadow Game 

Chapter one:

His eyes snapped open at the sound of the blaring alarm clock, of course this didn't disturb his two room mates who where snoring loudly. Of course they would sleep right through the whole day if it was for Sho waking them up, but even so he had lots of trouble getting them up. He yawned once and went over to the bottom bunk which had his best friend Judia who must have been the hardest to get out of bed. He sighed and stepped up on Judia's bed to look at his other room mate Hayato who also was snoring. Sho gab him with his finger and Hayato sat up.

"Huh what classes already?" He yawned and looked at Sho with confused eyes, Sho seemed surprised.

"You woke up quicker than usual . . ." Sho replied rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah . . . yeah thought we where going to be late," Hayato laughed then looked down at the snoring brown haired boy, his hair was a mess from him tossing and turning about something. Sho pushed his best friend telling him to get up or they would be late for classes again. Judia surprisingly sat up so quickly that he banged his head against the top bunk.

"I was kidding . . ." Sho said falling off his best friends' bed and on to the floor.

"Ow . . . What do you mean Sho?" Judia asked rubbing his head, "I wasn't worried about being late it was just an odd dream."

"A nightmare?" Hayato asked tilting his head at Judia.

"Naw, no, no, no not a nightmare, just weird dream that startled me," he crossed his arms refusing to call what he dreamt about a nightmare, he believed he was too old too have such silly things.

"It's called a nightmare Judia, anyways what was this so called weird dream?" Hayato asked and Sho sat up and got back on the bed.

"It was nothing, I just lost a duel," Judia rolled away from facing his friends, what he had just told them was an utter lie and they could tell it was.

"Really you must have your nightmares come to real life a lot then," Sho tried not to laugh.

"That's not true, I don't suck, I can win," He replied still facing the wall instead of his friends.

"Okay how about we forget about this and just get some breakfast alright?" Sho asked poking his best friend in the back but he was snoring again, "Great."

"Well at least we'll be on time Hayato . . . wait Hayato," Sho looked up at Hayato who was snoring again and Sho sighed deeply.

"Shot, I fail that last exam, I knew I should have studied," Judia moaned and leaned back in his chair. He glanced out the window as it seem to get darker outside, perhaps a storm or something would come in and cancel the rest of school.

"Judia! Is that the best you can do?" there it came the mocking voice of Asuka.

_'Why must she always rant about her grades,'_ He thought as he turned to the blond haired girl who was holding up his exam paper.

"23 out of 50," she shook her head, "Guess you should have listened to me and studied."

"Yeah and what did you get a hundred percent?" Judia said sarcastically.

"Actually yes," She held up her exam paper showing the huge 100 that was inked in red, "Even your friends past."

"Ah Shut up Asuka," Judia said ignoring what ever else she was saying to him and he stared out the window thinking for a long time about the dream he had that was "weird". He knew that Hayato was right; it was a nightmare about the Shadow game devouring his best friend.

"Big brother?" Sho had snapped him out of his deep thought by gabbing him with a sharp pencil.

"Huh? Oh Yeah?" Judia asked looking at his best friend who smiled at him.

"Something bothering you?" As soon as he spoke Lightning smashed down on the roof of the school and the power went out.

"Not any more," Judia grinned hopefully.


	2. Chapter two

GSS: Sorry but there are no pairings in this story just a big ball a friendship Shot

Sheaira: Yeah and well, enjoy the second chapter 

Final Shadow Game

Chapter two:

"You don't really think they're going to shut all the classes down just because the power went out do you?" Sho asked looking out the window as another flash of lightening hit.

"Oh my, look at the weather," Daitokuchi replied looking out the window and picking up his cat Pharaoh who seemed really frighten by the thunder, "Everyone get back to your dorms, sh it's alright Pharaoh."

"Looks like I was right, come on Sho this gives us a chance to go to the Haunted Dorm," Judai whispered to him as they left the class room.

"Couldn't we do it when it's nice and sunny out?" Sho asked nervously and Hayato was following them.

"Aw you aren't scare are you," Judai smirked as he turned to see Asuka standing in front of them, "Crud you heard us didn't you."

"If you three are planning on going to the Haunted dorm I'm afraid you'll have to take me too," She said not willing to let them go without her.

"Fine, whatever lets just go before Daitokuchi finds out what we're planning," Judai said pushing pass Asuka. The four students walked down the corridors and Asuka jumped as she felt the school rumble due to that lightening that hit it. Sho was watching the walls as it seemed like shadows where following them but he didn't mention it to his friends since he thought it was just his imagination. Judai stopped suddenly and looked over to the lunch room where the light seemed to shimmer underneath the door.

"Hey . . . aren't the lights all out," he asked nudging Asuka as she looked over at the door as well.

"That's odd," she replied as Judai went over to push the door open and the light flickered out as they entered. The room was a lot darker that the other rooms and it was very quiet.

"I knew you'd come duelist," said a very uneasy dark voice and Sho looked around quickly wondering who was there. The doors slammed shut and the four turned around quickly yet no one was there.

"Who's there?" Judai called out.

"My name is of no importance to you," a young boy who looked like he was from the Academy steps from the shadows, "This is the Final Shadow game for you lil Judai."

TO BE CONTINUED

GSS: Yeah so yeah…


End file.
